Harold
Coverage thumb|left|225pxHarold arrives at the airport with the other sixteen contestants in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. When he leaves the bus, he comments on Owen's aerophobia and how it differs from the fear of air sickness, which clearly annoys Noah and prompts him to make a sarcastic comment. When Chris mentions the musical addition to the series, he asks if he would be able to beatbox, to which Duncan angrily retorts at him. He also sang with everyone else in the first song of the season, Come Fly With Us. Later, in the pyramid challenge, Harold wears an aluminum foil hat so that the aliens can't "read his brain,” which Leshawna questions. He chose to go under the pyramid with Leshawna and DJ through the door marked with a scarab symbol. They are swarmed by scarabs when DJ sets off a trap, and they all run out of the pyramid screaming, but cross the finish line in the process. They are the first ones to make it out of the pyramid and are placed on Team One, along with Lindsay, Bridgette, and Ezekiel which is later named Team Victory. Harold also constantly annoys Chris about how to say numbers in Egyptian. Harold was upset with his team's color in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. He says that yellow is a cowardly color, but Leshawna tells him that the color is gold. He says he will use the stick from the last episode to protect everyone from sand snakes. While saying this, he stabs Ezekiel in the eye. During the desert race, Harold gets angry and breaks the stick, but discovers it is a divining rod. Harold jumps into his team basket after it was on the river, using a paddle as a springboard. However, he breaks the front of the river reed canoe with his feet by accident. During Rowin' Time he reveals that he was once a Muskrat Boy. He is visibly upset and angry with Ezekiel for losing the stick, insulting him on numerous occasions and stamping his passport many times. Trivia *In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Harold is shown to have a knowledge of Egyptian language, or at least the numbers. *Harold, along with DJ, are the only two contestants who were on both the Killer Bass and Screaming Gaffers to also be on Team Victory. *Harold is the only original contestant to share a voice actor with a new contestant, as both characters are voiced by Brian Froud. *Harold is the only contestant to have some sort of role in every Total Drama Aftermath song. Gallery HaroldTDI-1-.png HaroldTDWTTheme.png|Harold is hit with a kayak row. HaroldTDWTEp1-1-.png|Harold arrives and talks about aerophobia. 638px-CFWU-10-1-.png|harold sing in "Come Fly With Us". 20100706232418!WLAE006-1-.png|Harold demonstrates to his team what he's able to do with a stick. 639px-RT-7-1-.png|Harold suggests bopping the crocodile on the nose in Rowin' Time. WLAE28-1-.png|Harold votes off Ezekiel in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. CART1012051000004974 007 640x360-1-.png|Be a ninja with throwing stars!" Before We Die CART1012051000004974 008 640x360-1-.jpg|Harold gets yelled at by Leshawna after he had caused everyone to fall out of a plane. 639px-Tylerharoldhifive-1-.png|Harold and Tyler both love Japanese game shows. 20110319141936!SuperCrazyHappy012-1-.png|Harold takes the leadership position for his team. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy017-1-.png|Harold stars as a samurai for his team's commercial. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy019-1-.png|Harold performs in his team's commercial. 639px-Harold Licking Candy Fish Tails-1-.jpg|Harold is licking Chef's candy in his team's commercial. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy026-1-.png|Harold votes in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. SuperCrazyHappy028-1-.png|Harold quits the competition. HaroldShovedIntoStage-1-.png|Harold is pushed onto the stage. TDWTA1 02-1-.jpg|Harold falls onto Blaineley's lap as he's introduced. HaroldGetsPunchedByJustin-1-.png|Harold gets punched by Justin, after annoying him. 0Shot4-1-.png|Harold singing Baby. Harold Harold